The pooling of blood or stasis in a patient's extremities, particularly the legs, occurs when the patient is confined to bed for an extended period of time. Stasis is problematic because it is a significant cause leading to the formation of thrombi. To prevent this occurrence, it is desirable to move fluid out of interstitial spaces in the extremity tissues to enhance circulation.
Intermittent pneumatic compression (IPC) devices are used to improve circulation and minimize the formation of thrombi in the limbs of patients. An example of one such IPC device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,53. These devices typically include a compression sleeve or garment having one or more inflatable chambers configured to provide a compressive pulse to the limb. The chamber or chambers are maintained in the inflated state for a predetermined period of time and then deflated. After another predetermined time the chamber or chambers are re-inflated. This vascular refill process increases blood circulation and minimizes the formation of thrombi. During this process the pressure in the chamber or chambers can be monitored to adjust the vascular refill time in response to changing conditions of the patient.
Currently IPC devices are operated using a single predetermined chamber inflation pressure. However, due to the variability in patient's extremities, these devices have inherent shortcomings. Accordingly, there is a need for an IPC device capable of obtaining a more optimum vascular refill for a variety of limb shapes and sizes.